dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Traps
Traps 'serve as a mechanic within [[Dark Deception|''Dark Deception]], serving as obstacles that can kill the player while searching for Soul Shards. They first appear in the third level, '''"Deadly Decadence." Traps are confirmed to be triggered, automatic, hidden, timed, or appear whether the player is near or not. The traps will instantly kill the player if they stand on it or touch them. Currently, there are only seven traps known and revealed, which are the spikes, pendulums, jack-in-the-boxes, swinging hammers, cannons, roller coaster carts, and guillotine doors. Traps are also confirmed to appear in future levels in different forms. When the player is killed by any of the traps, they will stop in their tracks and die after a sharp penetration noise is played. Spike Traps Tall Spikes Tall spike traps are the first traps introduced in the game, introduced in Chapter 2 in Deadly Decadence''. ''They appear commonly throughout the map, positioned throughout the hedge maze and the manor. Tall spike traps are timed, and will trigger periodically. They protrude from holes in the floor, emerging from distinctive dark squares in clusters. They will all activate in unison and will do so regardless of the player's position or action. Before activating, they will make a distinctive noise as a warning before rising from the ground. Then, after about a second, they will stay inactive again for a short period of time. They will only kill the player when they activate as they are standing on it. They can be bypassed with the Teleportation ability. Short Spikes Short spike traps appear in "Stranger Sewers", serving as the only traps throughout the level aside from environmental hazards like sewer water and doors. They function identically to tall spike traps, only shorter than them. Like the tall spikes, the short spikes have audio cues before activating. Short spikes are more dangerous than tall spikes because they cover a larger floor area. Pendulum Traps Pendulums are introduced in the same level with the tall spike traps, currently exclusive to the manor portion of the level. Pendulums appear in the manor, typically the rooms with stone floors, railings, and outer windows. Unlike spike traps, pendulums are exclusive to these rooms, which act as cross-sections between other rooms or hallways. They will always be swinging slowly back and forth, unaffected by player movement or position, and will always kill the player on contact, regardless of where or how they are touched. Although they are currently less common compared to the spike traps, they are more dangerous and harder to avoid than them. They are the first constantly working traps in the game. Swinging Hammers Found in "Crazy Carnevil", the swinging hammers are timed traps and appear in certain regions throughout the environment. They are attached to a ceiling bar and begin to rise slowly before releasing and hitting at the center. They only appear in Act 1 of the level and functions in a similar way to the Pendulum Traps. Jack-in-a-box In the aforementioned level, some music boxes can also be encountered in the level. Upon winding up completely, the box will quickly release, and a large Clown puppet will quickly pop out and attack on the red circle light infront of it, resembling a jack-in-a-box spring toy meant to surprise the person winding it up. After attacking, the Clown puppet will immediately return to its box and close it. It then plays "Pop Goes the Weasel" and attacks again when the song is done. Similar to the Swinging Hammer, they only appear in the first zone of the level. These traps are also timed, and possibly could be the first hidden traps in the game. There's an achievement called [https://dark-deception-game.fandom.com/wiki/Steam_Achievements#Crazy_Carnevil No Surprises Here '''] , which is unlocked by defeating '''"Crazy Carnevil" without dying to Jack-in-the-box traps. Cannons Appearing in "Crazy Carnevil", the cannons are timed traps and can be spotted in the second act in the Funhouse, in groups and in certain rooms, periodically firing in a straight direction. They can appear in varying formations as well. They are the first traps in the game with a ranged projectile attack. Roller Coaster Cart This trap was originally meant to be added in the Chapter 3 release, but was added in 1.6.2 due to bugs. It appears in the second act of "Crazy Carnevil" in the rails part of the maze alongside the cannons. It can outrun the player even with Speed Boost but players can teleport through it or avoid it completely by dodging in the columns of each corner in the corridors. They can be considered as automatic traps. Guillotine Doors It can be seen in the beginning of the level and is closed by purple barriers. After the player collects the ring piece and escape, they will be exiting and encounter those traps. These are timed traps that open and close vertically with saws. Trivia * The traps tend to kill the player very frequently due to a lack of attention or panic whilst being chased. * Defeating "Deadly Decadence", without ever getting killed by the traps unlocks the achievement [https://dark-deception-game.fandom.com/wiki/Steam_Achievements#Deadly_Decadence '''Observant']''. Category:Items Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3